


Nervous

by jacquelee



Series: Superheroland ABC's [14]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 13:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Okoye is nervous, not about Wakanda being under attack or anything in that vein but because the Princess has taken it on herself to take over the kitchen.





	Nervous

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Superheroland](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/) ABC's for the prompt Nervous.
> 
> This is a direct continuation of the second fic in this series, [How Hard Can It Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150110), but it's not necessary to have read that one, both fics stand on their own.

Being a member of the Dora Milaje was the highest honor. They were the last line of defense for the King and his family, for Wakanda. It was something only the best of the best were chosen for and to serve as one of them was as taxing mentally and physically as it was rewarding. 

But right now, to Okoye, it felt like being a glorified babysitter to a Princess who more often than not would get ridiculous ideas and had no qualms about acting on all of them. That is how she found herself here, in the kitchen, with the cook and the baker staring at her with pleading eyes, finding it very hard to maintain her stoic appearance when inside she was more nervous than when she was facing a hundred foes or training battle rhinos. 

And all because the Princess and the Prince thought it a good idea to challenge each other to do something they wouldn't usually do, which led to Shuri now occupying the kitchen baking a ridiculous amount of bread.

Okoye was pretty certain that this would all lead to disaster, even though she had to admit that for a twelve year old that had only very seldom set foot inside the kitchen before this day, Shuri seemed to have quite a good handle on what she was doing. 

Not that that made her any less nervous about the outcome, but it wasn't like Wakanda couldn't afford to throw out an entire batch of bread and bake it again. It would just take time and probably leave some people impatient but if worst came to worst and whatever Shuri was currently concocting was inedible, it would not be a very big catastrophe. 

At least, so she hoped.


End file.
